


His Queen- For desiredxwishes

by SelenaKat



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Smutty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaKat/pseuds/SelenaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royalty AU! Klaus is the handsome King of England whilst Caroline is his beautiful Queen of France. He's been gone awhile and his Queen is desperate to show him how much she's missed him.  A smutty Klaroline oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Queen- For desiredxwishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captndevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/gifts).



> For desiredxwishes as part of the Klaroline Valentine’s Gift Exchange 2016. A smutty Klaroline Royalty AU oneshot! Hope you like it!

His Majesty Niklaus I of England was at this moment very much distracted by one of his wife, Queen Caroline I of France and now Queen Consort of England. She was smiling at him, in full view of their Court, the naughty minx. To the ordinary onlookers, she looked nothing more than a dutiful wife who was devoted to her King. But, he knew better. That smile. That damned smile. She was flirting with him. He felt his dick stiffen as she sent him a teasing glance. He felt the undeniable need to throw all his Court out so he could fuck her now. Their eyes met across the room. He was supposed to be listening to Lord Salvatore's grievances and she meekly sewing like a good wife and queen. But, the look she gave him made him desperate to fuck her. Her blonde hair was neatly pulled up and disguised by a conical headdress which he wanted to tear off so that he could feel his wife’s pretty, soft blonde hair. 

“Your Majesty, do you agree with me?” Lord Salvatore asked thereby shaking him out of his desire momentarily. Damon Salvatore was an annoyance. It was a pity that his younger brother Stefan was not the Lord of their family. It would have made his life so much more bearable than having to listen to Damon prattle on about his disobedient former wife, Lady Katherine Pierce. She had caused a great Court scandal by marrying his brother, Duke Elijah, within days of her annulment to Lord Salvatore. “Your Majesty?” He asked questioningly.

He saw Caroline wink surreptitiously, her face now bowed back down as she pretended to sew. She was sewing a quilt, a befitting activity for the Queen but he knew she hated it so much. Her face was placid but he could see the boredom in it as she and her ladies in waiting were sewing this quilt together. Lady Katherine was a good friend of his Queen and so Lord Salvatore would be forced to accept her remarriage. As the king, he wielded power over his courtiers and subjects but no one knew of the power his Queen wielded over him. Theirs was a marriage of lions. They were equals. And, he listened to his Queen and respected her views as she was just as intelligent and astute as him. “We will resume this later, Salvatore. I have some pressing business to attend to” He dismissed Damon without so much as a look. He then motioned to the rest of his Court to leave too. “My lady wife, I request you to remain” He asked courteously as the rest of the Court left.

“Of course, my dear husband” Caroline swept him a curtsey, with a slight grin under her headdress. It was no hardship of course to accede to such a husband. She had heard he was a brute but upon marriage, she had discovered he was a good man. One who allowed her to rule her country with little interference from him. One who allowed her to govern in his stead when he was away, securing their lands and conquering new ones. He left her as his Regent, a position much coveted by his lady mother, the Dowager Queen Esther, with his siblings to defend her against his mother’s endless scheming with his eldest brother, the damnable Count Finn. Finn resented the fact that Niklaus had acceded to the throne as he was the eldest son which traditionally would mean it was his right to be King but he had ruled for a short tenure and had been hated by subjects and courtiers alike. So, her husband, Niklaus challenged Finn and won.

They were left alone. “I’ve missed you, love” He had been away securing their lands in Gloucester and had missed his wife. His bed had been a cold and lonely place without his Queen and he was too devoted to her to take mistresses or whores. Instead, his desperate need was repressed deep inside him until he could be with his Queen.

“As have I, Nik” She moved closer to him with a flirtatious air. 

He kissed her. “Will you show me how much, sweetheart?” His hands ripped off her headdress with a practised air and caressed her hair delicately. She had the softest silky blonde hair and he loved the way it tumbled down her back. 

“Of course, Nik” Caroline kissed him back. Her tongue was desperately exploring his mouth, flicking every corner as he hiked her skirt up, revealing her lovely, unblemished legs.  
He slid his hand down her leg and was gratified by her shiver of delight. He then stroked her thigh and slid his hand in between her legs. She was wet for him already. He could feel her dripping. She ripped his shirt off with her teeth and was now leaving a trail of bite marks across his chest. He felt himself harden further. He snaked his hand into her corset and tore it off, leaving her beautiful, rounded breasts exposed with their rosy nipples stood to attention. He bit her nipple gently with his teeth and heard her moan in pleasure. He inhaled sharply. She sank to her knees and began playing with his dick. She pulled off his his undergarments, revealing his large, swollen dick. She stroked the tip before sliding her mouth onto his dick with an experienced air. She gently swirled her tongue around his swollen dick as he howled. “Fuck, yes!” She softly scraped her teeth against his tip. “Fuck me! I need you! God, I need you, love” He growled in delight as he could feel himself burning with desire. He was ready to cum. “I’m ready” She arched her mouth to drink up every last drop of him. He cummed. “Oh, fucking God” She was lapping his cum up, like a bitch to water. He was delighted by the sight of her mouth covered with cum. He reached over and used his finger to smear some on her tits and watched as she hastily licked it off. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up with tenderness.  
Then, he threw her onto his throne. Her legs were splayed open, cum was dripping all over his throne, he thought with relish. Every time he sat down, he would remember her beautiful juices marking his throne. He let out a primal growl as this image was cemented in his mind. He inserted a finger and drew it out, examining her cum before licking it off his finger. She groaned in delight as his tongue explored her pussy. He flicked her pink lips with his tongue and felt her shudder in pleasure. Then, he delved in further, his tongue lapping up all her juices with relish. She felt herself flush with utter bliss as he thrust his tongue in further. Her body was on fire as her lover explored her pussy. “Fuck, Nik! That feels so good!” She wriggled as he pulled his tongue out abruptly and replaced it with a finger, gently swirling around inside her pussy. She quivered as she felt a heat in her abdomen. The pain was almost unbearable. “Please, Nik!” He smirked as Caroline’s desperation increased. He gently scraped her pussy with his nail. She let out a loud moan as she felt waves of pleasure.

She then looked at him anticipation as he inserted two fingers into her pussy. She was ready. He felt his dick throb with excitement as it pushed through her legs. The tip of his dick was touching her pussy. She moaned in delight as she felt the tip of his dick teasing her throbbing pussy. He thrust his dick in and felt her fingernails being raked across his shoulder. He howled loudly as her tits bounded in time with his thrusting. She felt his dick shoved into her and let out a groan of pleasure as his dick pushed ever deeper into her.. He thrusted two or three more times into her until he felt explosions of pain and delight, mingled in one. He rolled off her panting with exhaustion as he took in her appearance. Her perfect hair had been mussed up beyond redemption, there was a thin sheen of sweat lining her glorious body and there was still a trace of cum at the corner of her mouth. He grinned. She was so damn sexy. Caroline sat up after a while and moved next to Nik who pulled her into an embrace. She gently caressed the bite marks that were now lining his chest. He was hers. They sat next to each other, wrapped up in each other’s arms for a while before he pulled away.

“Now,I must leave you again, my love” He bowed apologetically. He saw her face revert to its dutiful wife state. “But, I’ll be back soon, sweetheart” He kissed her goodbye with a devilish smirk. “After all, we’ve not finished yet, my Queen. We still need an heir” He teased with an amused look at his beautiful, panting Queen.

Caroline curtsied as she too stood up. “Of course, my lord husband. We wouldn’t want to engage in the ‘sinful fleshly pleasures’ as the good Abbot accused us of” Her mouth turned up in a smile as she conjured up the image of the saintly Abbot Bernard of Clairvaux who preached against earthly desire.

“Clairvaux is just scared of women, love” Nik smirked. “That or he’s never had a good one like you, sweetheart” He chuckled. This would not be something he could confess to his confessor, the good Father James. “Goodbye, my love” He kissed her hand with his delicate lips as he exited the hall, leaving his Queen sat in his throne. The Salvatore matter would have to be dealt with another day. Now, he had an important meeting with his brother, Duke Elijah.


End file.
